


An Apology

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Anna [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen said some really stupid things to Anna at the Temple of Dumat. Will she forgive him, or has he lost her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cullen paces around Dorian's normal spot in the library, rubbing the back of his neck. After what seems like hours, he hears Dorian and Solas talking in the rotunda on the first floor of the library. Cullen leans over the railing and waves at Dorian, who rolls his eyes. "Can I have a moment please, Dorian?" Cullen calls down, and Dorian nods. 

"I'll be right up." Dorian hands Solas a book, and makes his way up stairs. "So how can I help you, Commander?"

"I need help asking Anna to forgive me." Cullen looks down at his feet and back up at Dorian.

"I'll say, you really messed up. You'll be lucky if she ever forgives you." Cullen's heart clenches as Dorian gives him a stern look. 

"I tried to talk with her, to explain myself, but she won't talk to me." 

"Were you really expecting her to? Shall I remind you what you said to her at the Temple of Dumat? She was nervous about you being there to begin with, and when you went off on her..." Dorian sighs, and gives Cullen an exasperated look. "I know you love her and she loves you, and I know that you didn't mean a word of it. You need to not only tell her, but you need to show her."

"How do I do that if she won't even talk to me? She won't even call me by name, or say my name in general." Cullen rubs the back of his neck again and frowns at his friend.

"Have you tried that look you're giving me now?" Dorian asks, seemingly amused.

"A frown?" 

"The sad puppy dog look. I almost want to forgive you on her behalf." Dorian smirks at Cullen.

"You jest..." Cullen growls, anger flashing in his eyes before he visibly deflates. "Dorian, I love Anna so much it aches to think of losing her. I might have already lost her. I can't..."

"I'll help you. Here's what you need to do..." Dorian motions for Cullen to come closer and whispers in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen looks over the garden, and his eyes settle on the table full of Anna's favorite foods. He resists the urge to pace nervously and adjusts the red cotton shirt he's wearing. Cullen's heart starts pounding in his chest as he hears Dorian and Anna walk into the garden. "The garden is unusually empty tonight." Anna comments.

"You don't say." Dorian replies, holding her arm. "Ah, Cullen." Anna tries to pull away from Dorian, but he tightens his grip on her arm.

"Commander." Anna frowns at him, and Cullen feels his heart breaking.

"Please, Anna. I just want to talk to you." Cullen begs, dropping to his knees before her.

"You have nothing to say to me that I didn't already hear from you when we went to track down Samson." Anna yanks her arm free from Dorian's grip and scowls at both men. "You made what you think of me and how I lead crystal clear that night."

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, dear?" Dorian asks. "There was a lot of red lyrium there, and he's going to be more sensitive to it than any of us."

"And when he ignored me for the entire trip back?"

"I didn't know what to say, how to apologize." Cullen explains, trying to keep himself calm.

"He did try to apologize, if I recall correctly." Dorian reaches for Anna's hand.

"You heard what he said Dorian, how can you forgive him so easily?"

"Because I know that he didn't mean what he said, and he's trying to make things right. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Anna, I love you."

"I don't believe you." 

"What do I have to do to prove it to you? To prove to you that you have all of me heart, mind, body, and soul. That you are my whole world. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Anna's breath catches as Cullen is on his knees before her, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You want to be with me, for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I want to grow old with you, have a family. To show you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives." Cullen reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring and holds it out to Anna. "Marry me, please. I love you, I will always love you."

"And my being a noble?" Anna asks, frowning down at Cullen.

"I don't care that you're a noble. It doesn't matter to me what station your parents hold. You are the only one that matters to me." Cullen's heart leaps into his throat and his hands shake as Anna stares at him. "Please, say something. Anything, even if it's to reject me. I will love you for as long as I live, even if..." 

"Yes." Anna holds her hand out to Cullen, and he shakily slides the ring on to her finger. Anna kneels in front of Cullen, and wraps her arms around him. He cries on her shoulder as Anna rubs his back.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you." Cullen says softly. He takes Anna's face in his hands and kisses her. A throat clearing makes them break their kiss.

"So I take it that I'm not needed here anymore." Dorian says, grinning. "You two have a great night, have lots of make-up sex." Dorian laughs at Cullen and Anna's blushing as he heads back to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

"Little cakes!" Anna pops a little cake in her mouth and smiles as she chews. "So how much of this did Dorian suggest to you?"

"He suggested that I get some of your favorite foods, and I remembered that you loved those little cakes when we went to the Winter Palace." Cullen smiles warmly at her as they sit beside one another at the table. "I also added a couple of Ferelden sweets that I thought you might like shortbread, and toffees." Anna reaches for a toffee and slowly puts it in her mouth, sucking on her index finger while staring into Cullen's eyes. His breath hitches, and Anna leans over and kisses him.

"There was, something else Dorian suggested wasn't there?" Anna grins at Cullen.

"Yes, I believe there was." Cullen pulls Anna onto his lap and kisses her lustfully. "My quarters or yours?"

"Here." Anna smirks at him, and gets out of his lap. 

"Here?"

"Mmhmm." Anna slowly unbuttons her shirt and bites her lower lip. Cullen lightly runs his fingers over her skin as she tosses her shirt on the ground. Anna straddles his legs and pulls Cullen's shirt off of him. She leans into his chest and plants little kisses along his neck and ear, making him moan with desire. Cullen picks her up, and gently lays her down in the grass, before he unlaces her breeches. He pulls them off of her and places them down beside her as he kisses his way up her legs. Cullen parts her lower lips with his hands and licks around her clit. Anna moans loudly and pushes her hips toward him. He pumps one finger into her, making her whimper then adds a second. Anna squeezes around his fingers and writhes in pleasure. She nearly screams his name in ecstasy as she orgasms, and sighs in satisfaction.

"No breast band or smalls." Cullen says, smirking as he sucks her juices off of his fingers.

"Dorian's suggestion, I had no idea why though." Anna chuckles at Cullen. "Please make love to me, I need you in me." Cullen quickly unlaces and takes off his breeches, and smalls. Kneeling between her legs, he picks up her hips and thrusts his thick member into her. Cullen leans over Anna, and kisses her passionately as she grabs his ass to push him in deeper. She wraps her legs around his waist and delights in how good it feels to have Cullen fill her so perfectly. The tempo of their loving making increases until they both go over the edge, kissing fervently to muffle their orgasmic screams. Cullen rests his head on Anna's chest and smiles while she runs her fingers through his curly hair. 

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too, Cullen." Anna kisses the top of her betroth's head and beams. "We should probably get dressed and go elsewhere before someone decides to go for a late night stroll." They quickly get dressed and grab the plates of sweets, before they make their way to Anna's quarters.


End file.
